Charlie The Second In Hogwarts Australia?
by PreciousJewel01
Summary: G'day mate, names Charlie and I am out in the never never of OZ, well that's a porky but I just saw a Roo! It might as well be the never never. Here I am with my best mates, sunbaking with sunnies on my head, wishing for a stubby and some tucker. Just watching as a totally uni spunk in togs walk by which of cause made us chicks sigh.… T for language, NOT A CW ff bout his daughter
1. Chapter 1

A/N: anything you know does not belong to me.

#################################################################################

G'day mate, names Charlie and I am out in the never never of OZ, well that's a porky but I just saw a Roo! It might as well be the never never. Here I am with my best mates, sunbaking with sunnies on my head, wishing for a stubby and some tucker. Just watching as a totally uni spunk in togs walk by which of cause made us chicks sigh.…

O god! I don't know why people think us Australians talk like this, what CRAP! It's so very hard to try and write like that without cracking up. Ok, I have tried and no-one can say any different but now I will really talk in Australian English. So that you understand and I understand what is going on. So let me repeat.

Hello, my name is Charlie and it feels as if I am in the middle of the outback in Australia, mainly because it's hot and I have seen a kangaroo. I am here with my four best friends from school. Just chilling, baking in the sun with sun glasses on the top of my head. I am wishing that I had another beer and some food. When a university hottie, walk past in bathers making the three of us girls sigh, because we will never have a boy like that.

There much better. Sorry, now I guess I tell you why on Earth I am talking about unimportant stuff to you. The following story is about me, Charlie Martinez, going to the best school in Australia, meeting the three best people in the world (even if two are in Slytherin) and finding out the most important information in my life i.e. who the hell my father is.

I know that you thinking 'O god, it's just another family reunion story' but this is not, well I'm not saying I would not like to meet him because I am still waiting (even if it is just to stun him)which I am sure will never happen as I never will meet him. No, this story is not a family reunion it is a story of finding a new family. It's about people learning who they are and well, learning about life. This story is about me and my three best friends; we believe that our story needs to be told, so I therefore hope you will stay tune.

Cya! Later mate.

##################################################################################

Hope you like the first chapter; I have no idea how long this story will be. However, as I have other things to do (like school) I will most likely not be updating very often and for that I am sorry. Please review, both positive and negative review would be helpful so don't worry, just review what you feel I will take all of them and improve and if you have any ideas where I can go from here or any original character you would like to see feel free to tell. Reviews will make me write faster too, just saying .

I would also point out that the rest of the story will most likely be written in third person or the one of the four main characters, I am not sure. Let me know what you think.

I would also like to make a shout out to my beta S-Bear.M.F who not only edited this for me but helped me make up the story so thanks.

Till next time P.J.01.


	2. The First Letter Charlie

A/N: anything that you recognize is not mine.

##################################################################################

Character Info

Charlie Rosa Martinez was just a normal girl who lived in NT of Australia. She lived with her mother, Mia Martinez, and never knew her father or his secret that will on her 11th birth day become hers.

Mia Martinez was a very sweet lady who knew when she met Charlie that he was the one, little did she know that he had a secret that he could not tell her and as such left her the day after their first night together. They never talked to each other again, not even when Mia found out that she was pregnant.

The First Letter

(POV Charlie)

The first thing that you should know about me is that I am from Darwin, Australia. The second thing is that my name is Charlie Rosa Martinez and the third is that I am not a normal looking Aussie. With my long, dark red curly red hair and bright sky blue eyes. I have a short, small build with small cupid bow lips and a button nose. No if anything I am not a normal looking Australian.

Before all this I was a normal girl who lived with her mother in a big house with a dog named Bug. I went to school, hung out with my friends and was the captain of the soccer team. I loved my life but I always felt as if something was missing.

It was on November the 15th, a week before my 11th birthday that I found out what it was. On this day two very important questions came into my life, the first was 'what was I' and the second 'who was I.'

##################################################################################

(POV Third Person)

November the 14th

It was a cool dry Sunday in Darwin, NT. The sun was up high in the sky and there was enough cloud to make some shade so that one could be happy outside without getting too hot. So of cause this is where one could find Charlie.

Charlie had taken Bug for a walk down to the park; she was not the only person who thought of this so the park was full of people. Upon seeing this Charlie went the back way where she knew most people never enter, what she did not know however was why. The reason was quite simple once she knew what she was, but as of then she had no idea.

Minutes turn in to hours as she played with Bug. Little did she know that someone or something was watching her. It was about the 300th time she went to get the ball off Bug when an eagle flew down low near her as if to have a look at her. Being who she was she spotted it is seconds and being crazy about birds she knew that there was something off about this one.

Letting Bug go off with the ball, she slowly walked towards the tree the eagle had landed on to have a better look at the animal. The eagle still watching her closely realized that it was the person of whom her letter was meant for.

Just as Charlie was within meters of the bird, Bug realized what she was looking at and run straight towards the animal. Charlie totally forgot about how the bird had a letter on its leg which was the main difference to the animal as she tried to get Bug back under her control.

The eagle may have been smarter than a normal eagle, but it still had its animal instinct so it flew away from Bug forgetting to give the letter to Charlie. Upon realizing this, the animal turned back around, however, Charlie was gone.

November the 15th

The next day that followed was not like the day before; it was wet, hot and uncomfortable. One of those days that no one wished to rise from their beds. One of those days the children wish to play in the rain instead of going to class. The streets filled with water, the lights flicked, it was impossible to hear over the wind, animals hide, life went on.

Charlie was on her way home that late afternoon just trying to get out of the rain, which had lightened since the morning but was still heavy. Walking up the driveway she saw movement up on the porch, she froze. Charlie knew that her mother was working late that night so she couldn't be home or she would have picked Charlie up. Grabbing the pot plant to her left Charlie very slowly made her way up to the house, all the time keeping an eye on the movement.

Slowly making her way up the steps Charlie could hear Bug braking from inside the house, she knew then that something was not right. Turning around to face the movement Charlie stopped. There waiting on the table next to the door was a bird, not just any bird it was the bird from the day before and it was soaked.

Her fear left her in an instant, dropping the pot as she rushed forward. Slowly she held out her arm to see if the animal would come to her. Without hesitation the eagle jumped up onto her arm. Charlie froze in surprise from the animal actions, shaking her head clear she opened the door and jump out of the way of Bug who was going off at the bird.

After kicking Bug outside, Charlie went in search for something to dry the animal off. Placing the bird on the kitchen bench she went to get the old rag off the chair to her right, Charlie heard the bird attacking something. Having no idea what the rag was forgotten as she rushed over to help it.

Ten minutes later the bird was dry and happily eating some old bread. Charlie sat down next to the animal, held the object that it had been fusing over just moments before. Turning it over in her hand Charlie found the seal that's was in caved with a crest. On the crest there was a snake, eagle, badger and a lion.

Slowly opening the seal so the wet paper wouldn't brake, she founded the same crest at the top of the page with the words "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry AUS" written under it. Trying to clear her mind of the millions of questions, Charlie came up with one, "WHAT?"

Skipping over the part with the headmaster, Charlie read:

_Dear Miss C.R. _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry AUS._

##########################################################################

Beta Note (S-Bear.M.F): Please remember that Charlie is Charlie W. child that's why she's named Charlie.

Hope you like the second chapter; I still have no idea how long this story will be. The school holidays are coming up so I would like to get at least three more chapters done these will most likely be short but they will let you in on Charlies friends which will be important later on.

Please review, both positive and negative review would be helpful so don't worry, just review what you feel I will take all of them and improve and if you have any ideas where I can go from here or any original character you would like to see feel free to tell. Reviews will make me write faster too, just saying.

I would also like to make a shout out to my beta S-Bear.M.F who not only edited this for me but helped me make up the story so thanks.

Till next time P.J.01.


	3. THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

Hello readers, sadly I have not written the next chapter to this story cause one I haven't had time and two no inspiration too. Hopefully, with the holidays coming up I'll be about to write more to it.

My beta S-Bear.M.F and I are planning to come together and replan this story with help from one of my new betas, who will be named in the next chapter.

Please keep following, P.J.01

Ps. I'm now in the middle of writing a new story; Nothing is as Simple as a Good Prank. Please look out for it.


End file.
